Light Novels
Novels in the Naruto and Boruto: Naruto Next Generations series are officially published short stories either by the author Masashi Kishimoto or a third party, with Kishimoto's supervision. Naruto Hiden is a light novel series which explores the stories of various characters after the conclusion of the original manga. Though each book is illustrated by Masashi Kishimoto, they are written by different authors.[http://j-books.shueisha.co.jp/pickup/naruto_hiden/ ''Naruto Hiden novels] It's also a part of the Naruto Project. VIZ Media began releasing English translations of the novels in November of 2015.[http://shonenjump.viz.com/blog/posts/more-naruto-books-are-coming VIZ Media announced licensing the 3 Naruto Hiden novels] Kakashi Hiden.png|''Kakashi Hiden: Lightning in the Icy Sky'' Shikamaru Hiden.png|''Shikamaru Hiden: A Cloud Drifting in Silent Darkness'' Sakura Hiden.png|''Sakura Hiden: Thoughts of Love, Riding Upon a Spring Breeze'' Konoha Hiden.png|''Konoha Hiden: The Perfect Day for a Wedding'' Gaara Hiden.png|''Gaara Hiden: A Sandstorm Mirage'' Akatsuki Hiden.png|''Akatsuki Hiden: Evil Flowers in Full Bloom'' Naruto Shinden is a light novel series which was released after Naruto Hiden from September to November 2015.[http://j-books.shueisha.co.jp/pickup/naruto_shinden/ ''Naruto Shinden novels] This series consists of two instalments: Itachi Shinden deals with Itachi Uchiha's childhood as a shinobi of the Uchiha clan, his relationship with Shisui Uchiha, the downfall of his clan and how Itachi joined Akatsuki. Sasuke Shinden takes place after Akatsuki Hiden: Evil Flowers in Full Bloom and is about Sasuke's travels to find out more about Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. Itachi Shinden.png|''Itachi Shinden: Book of Bright Light'' Itachi Shinden 2.png|''Itachi Shinden: Book of Dark Night'' Sasuke Shinden Book of Sunrise.png|''Sasuke Shinden: Book of Sunrise'' Boruto: Naruto Next Generations Parts of the Boruto: Naruto Next Generations anime have been been adapted into a novel series titled . The first novel was released on May 2, 2017 and covers episodes 1 to 6.shueisha.co.jp The second novel was released on July 4, a third novel was released on September 4,shueisha.co.jp and a fourth novel in November 2017. The fifth novel was released on January 4, 2018. Boruto Novel 1.png| Boruto Novel 2.png| Boruto Novel 3.png| Boruto Novel 4.png| Boruto Novel 5.png| Naruto Shinden (2018) Another series of light novels titled began publication in August 2016 with ''Konoha Shinden. Unlike the 2015 series, which uses a version of Shinden meaning "True Stories," this series uses a version meaning "New Stories." Originally planned to be a series that would connect Naruto to Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, the remaining three entries would not be published until 2018, and would instead take place after the Versus Momoshiki Arc and focus on stories connecting the two generations of parents and children. Konoha-shinden.png|''Konoha Shinden: Steam Ninja Scrolls'' Naruto Shinden.png|''Naruto Shinden: Family Day'' Sasuke Shinden.png|''Sasuke Shinden: The Teacher's Star Pupil'' Shikamaru Shinden.png|''Shikamaru Shinden: A Cloud Dancing in Forlorn Falling Petals'' Naruto Retsuden is a light novel series following the 2018 ''Shinden series, scheduled to begin publication in June, 2019.[https://www.hanmoto.com/bd/isbn/9784087034776 Naruto: Kakashi Retsuden novel] The first in the series will focus on Kakashi Hatake as he travels to a distant country nestled in a barren valley while investigating the legendary Sage of Six Paths. There he finds himself caught in a conflict between the late king's heirs: the young prince Nara and his elder sister who usurped the throne. Kakashi Retsuden.png|''Kakashi Retsuden: The Sixth Hokage and the Failure Boy'' Sasuke Retsuden.png|''Sasuke Retsuden: The Uchiha Descendants and the Heavenly Stardust'' Naruto Retsuden.PNG|''Naruto Retsuden: Naruto Uzumaki and the Spiral Destiny'' Other Novels Light novels that aren't part of a series: Naruto Innocent Heart.png|Naruto: Innocent Heart, Demonic Blood Protect The Waterfall Village Novel.png|Naruto: Mission: Protect The Waterfall Village! Real Gutsy.png |The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi The Day the Wolf Howled.png|Naruto Jinraiden: The Day the Wolf Howled Naruto Dojunjo Ninden Cover.png |The Tale of the Utterly Purehearted Shinobi Naruto the Movie Blood Prison.png|Naruto the Movie: Blood Prison The Last Novel.png|The Last: Naruto the Movie Boruto The Movie Novel.png|Boruto: Naruto the Movie Chronology According to the official timeline, the novels' chronology is: ;Ten years ago * Itachi Shinden: Book of Bright Light and Itachi Shinden: Book of Dark Night ---- * through ;Several months later *''Kakashi Hiden: Lightning in the Icy Sky'' *Sasuke leaves Konohagakure.Naruto has yet to receive a prosthetic arm at the time Sasuke leaves Konoha. He receives one sometime between the prologue and chapter 1 of Kakashi Hiden. ;Two years later *''Shikamaru Hiden: A Cloud Drifting in Silent Darkness‎'' *''The Last: Naruto the Movie'' ;Several months later *''Sakura Hiden: Thoughts of Love, Riding Upon a Spring Breeze'' *''Konoha Hiden: The Perfect Day for a Wedding'' ;Several months later *''Gaara Hiden: A Sandstorm Mirage'' **Gaara is 20 years old. *''Akatsuki Hiden: Evil Flowers in Full Bloom'' *''Sasuke Shinden: Book of Sunrise'' ;Over ten years later * *''Konoha Shinden: Steam Ninja Scrolls'' ;A few years later *''The New Leaves Soaring Through the Blue Sky!'' *''A Call from the Shadows!'' *''Those Who Illuminate the Night of Shinobi!'' *''Naruto Gaiden: The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring'' *''School Trip Bloodwind Records'' *''The Last Day at the Ninja Academy!'' *''Boruto: Naruto the Movie'' ;"Present" *''Naruto Shinden: Family Day'' *''Sasuke Shinden: The Teacher's Star Pupil'' *''Shikamaru Shinden: A Cloud Dancing in Forlorn Falling Petals'' *''Kakashi Retsuden: The Sixth Hokage and the Failure Boy'' *''Sasuke Retsuden: The Uchiha Descendants and the Heavenly Stardust'' *''Naruto Retsuden: Naruto Uzumaki and the Spiral Destiny'' Notes and References Category:Media id:Naruto Hiden pt-br:Naruto Hiden id:Naruto Shinden pt-br:Naruto Shinden fr:Romans (Light Novels)